1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of firearm handguards. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to firearm handguard attachment systems.
2. Description of Related Art
The AR-15 is based on the AR-10, which was designed by Eugene Stoner, Robert Fremont, and L. James Sullivan of the Fairchild ArmaLite Corporation in 1957. Today, there are numerous variants of the AR-15 that are manufactured by a number of companies. The AR-15 and its various related derivative platforms are used by civilians, law enforcement personnel, and military forces around the world.
One of the reasons for the AR-15's widespread popularity and usage is its modularity. One feature that contributes to the modularity of the AR-15 is the ability to utilize a variety of handguards, some incorporating accessory rails, such as, for example, a Picatinny rail.
The interchangeability of accessories is of particular importance to military and law enforcement personnel attached to special operations units, as this allows a single firearm to be reconfigured to meet certain mission specific needs.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles, or the like, which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.